Firo
History Firo was oringally born from a monster egg which Naofumipurchased from the slave trader, which the trader used as a business front. Originally Firo had the appearance of a small pink Philora chick (much like an actual chick) and would sit on top of Naofumi's head when they were on the road, however, Firo grew very quickly and within a few days was the size of a normal philorial, this was thanks to Naofumi's monster tamer shield, which he unlocked from some egg shells his shield had absorbed. Firo also has exceptionally fast legs, so much so in fact she was able to beat a dragon in a foot race. Firo's growth however was not done at that point as a day later she had grown to exceed the size of a normal philorial and upon interrogating the slave trader, I found that she "Philorial Queen". Naofumi, wanting to know more about a Philorial Queen, offered to have the slave trader take care of Firo for a few days, but shortly after leaving her, he was called back due to ruckus she had caused. After Naofumi and the slave trader get into an argument, a strange voice was heard from the cage Firo was in, and much to everyones surprise, Firo transformed herself into a small human girl with blonde hair and reached out for Naofumi as he turned to leave . Appearance Personality There seems to be two sides to Firo. A naturally pure side and a beast side. Rather, beast is her true nature. Pure side- Though originally very selfish and would misbehave frequently, Firo is a very kind little girl who get's along with most people ( except Motoyasu) and deeply cares about her friends and fellow slaves. Beast side- Firo's beast side is darker then her human form as she relies much more on instinct while in this form. FIro's appetite is enormous ( regardless of her form) and she has been known to eat small animals in the wild while traveling, as well as viciously attacking creatures that the party encounter, sometimes without thinking ahead about the consequences. Firo's senses also seem to be very sharp as she is able to travel at night without seemingly no problems. Even though Firo's beast form is more savage, she still retains some of her pure nature, as during one of their adventures she found herself unable to attack a small zombie child, as it reminded of her friend Melty. Relationship *Iwatani Naofumi (Master)- Firo loves naofumi very much and looks at him as a father figure, even when she was first born she immediate jumped onto naofumi's head and began to happily chirp. As a grown Philorial, Firo would tug on naofumi's mantle because she was lonely. FIro has never once lost faith in Naofumi, even after he threatened to sell her to due to her unnacceptable behavior. Firo also views naofumi as her " property" and frequently informs Raphtalia that she can't have him. *Raphtalia (Onee-san)- Firo looks to Raphtalia like an older sister, frequently referring to her as " Onee-san". Despite liking Raphalia, Firo was displeased when Raphtalia was forced to ride on her back. *Kitamura Motoyasu (Stalker)- Firo hates Motoyasu down to her core. When Motoyasu first met Firo in her beast form, he called her a "ugly fat bird", this was where the initial feelings of hatred for him sparked. Even after Motoyasu discovered firo's human, and began to treat her much nicer, she refused to anywhere near him and would often run away as soon as she heard him coming. *Fitoria (Superior)- During her travels, Firo encountered Fitoria as well has her army of Philorials and was challenged to a fight shortly after. She was defeated, but she passed a test where she was rewarded with an ahoge, that she could use to occasionally communicate with Fitoria. Equipment and Abilities Firo doesnt wear the traditional type of equipment that any of the other characters would wear, due to the fact that she transforms, and any type of real equipment would interefere with that, however, the following could be considered equipment: High level Slavery Mark - This was given to firo after her default slave seal with neutralized. Carriage Philiorials are obbessed with pulling things, Firo is no exception. A few days after being born firo went to work pulling a wooden carriage ( much to her enjoyment) and later on in the story that carriage was upgraded to a metal carriage. Claws - These modified dragon claws were purchased for Firo after she had kicked motoyasu one time. The claws are used in her beast form, and she is instructed to be careful with them, if she were to kick motoyasu with them on, he would almost definitely die. Dragon's core (after the fight with zombie dragon)- After firo escapes from the stomach of the Plague Dragon, she decides to give naofumi a piece of the core she had found as well as eat a piece of it. This core would come into play much later in the story. Ahoge- An Ahoge is a piece of hair that generally stands up on end, or goes in a different direction as other hair, in firo's fair, it sits at the front of her head and bends off to one side. The Ahoge was a gift from Fitoria, that would prove Firo's power, it also grants her a variety of abilities, such as telepathic communication with Fitoria, enhanced Class Ups, and the ability for Firo to be able to sense what type of creature will come out of an egg. Amber Hairpin- This wing shaped hairpin was given to Firo before the third wave and is appropriately shaped like a wing, it grants Firo the bonus " dexterity up". Seven Star Claw- Firo originally was chosen by both the Seven Star Claw and Seven Star Ax but the Seven Star Ax was passed toMidori Skills and Magic Though Firo may have the appearance of an owl, firo's combat abilities are nothing to scoff at. Out of Naofumi's intial party, Firo was considered the strongest, mostly do to her immense leg power. Firo has also been described as being very agile, being able to use Fitoria's wings as a scaffold to dodge the attack, flapping he wings to avoid the attack, even so much as flipping herself in mid air to dodge an attack. Though most of Firo's attack consist of kick and pecks, she does have access to a variety of skills, Firo is particularly good at utilzing magic as well. Skills- Wing Tackle- A skill in which firo envelops herself with wind and tackles the opponent, it is unknown if Firo can use this skill without first casting Tornado. Drill Attack - Though not officially given a name, Firo absorbs magic from the surrounding area and then rush at her target, midway through she begins to spin her body around and slams into the opponent with significant force. Critical Quick- Firo attacks her opponent with lightning fast speed and fiercely attacks her opponent. Magic- Tornado- As a bird it only makes sense that firo would be good at wind magic, however, FIro is so good at wind magic that even when multiple people attempted to neutralize her power, she still managed to create a significantly less powerful tornado. Transformation ability- This is the first magic ability Firo had been seen using. It appears that Firo can use this ability almost at will, seemlessly transforming from human to bird or vice versa in an instant. Firo can also transform into a normal Philorial, this was seen once when Naofumi and his party were on the run and she was forced to transform as to not draw attention. Singing Firo has experience singing in bars. Becoming quite famous by word of mouth. Firo’s definitely good at singing. If there’s music playing, she can make words and tunes to complement the song perfectly, and she’s got a nice sense of rhythm. She also likes dancing, and in human form, she’s a bishojo. Fans Firo’s backstory was arbitrarily decided by the fans. Apparently she has to act as an idol and earn money in order to break her curse, which is her Philo Rial form. It seems some people have completely abandoned their discriminatory mindsets to pursue Firo. She seems to have a lot of fans. One time when Firo sang in the village bar, the bar was so packed that no one could fit through the door anymore. Some people even settle in that village for Firo. Painters have sent in requests to use her as a model. Gallery shield02c.jpg Firo.jpg 1408944727233.jpg Big fat bird.jpg Trivia *It is possible for Princess Melty to completely hide her entire body inside the feathers on Firo’s back. * In the web novel, it is revealed that Naofumi didn't want to give firo a real name as he was undecided as to whether or not he would keep her. Firo is assumingly named this because Firorial is one of the various ways of spelling "Philorial" in the web novel. * Firo has an unusual fascination with spitting poison. She originally enocountered several plants that could do it and sine that time she longed for it herself, though her class up would not give her this ability, much to her dismay. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Companions Category:Females Category:Philo Rials Category:Tamed Monsters Category:Seven Star Heroes Category:Slaves